1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robotic media storage library systems, and more specifically to a redundant system that includes a plurality of independent robots in the form of robotic pods.
2. Background of the Invention
The current enterprise class library system contains multiple independent robots for concurrently manipulating multiple media cartridges. The library system comprises an array of media storage cells and media cartridge players. A system of rails is used to guide robotic pods through all of the locations on the array.
Scalable library systems typically incorporate additional robotic mechanisms and related electromagnetic hardware to increase the size of a system. Some large systems use xe2x80x9cpass throughxe2x80x9d mechanisms to pass cartridges between individual silos to increase the capacity of the system. Pass through mechanisms are field upgradeable, although the library system must be shut down to allow service personnel inside the enclosure(s) during installation. A silo is a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d shape that does not allow for capacity scaling without pass through.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a method for expanding library system capacity without disrupting normal library operations.
The present invention provides a method for scaling a media storage library, wherein the library comprises a plurality of media storage cells and at least one media picker robot. The method comprises connecting a new physical component to a section of the library. Examples of new components include additional robots, storage cell arrays, media players, as well as connecting a second adjacent library by means of a pass-through mechanism. Control software integrates this new physical component into the function of the library by auditing the content and function of the new component. During the connection and functional integration of the new component, the rest of the library continues its current operations. The method may further comprise defining at least one work zone within the library, wherein robots do not enter the work zone but continue to operate in other areas of the library.